A friend's sacrifice
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: as hiccup waits for his new baby he reflects on a lost friend...toothless. this takes place during and after the battle in dragons two. (This is only rumored I might add.) Hiccup dose get to meet a very spesle young baby, that has a very special abrupt.
1. prologe

A friend's sacrifice

Hiccup stood at the edge of the cleft by Gothi's hut waiting for Gobber to tell him to come in.

He held a black scale in his hands.

_This is the same day of my best friends died; the same hour too, I guess fate can be so cruel yet so giving at the same time. My name is hiccup horrendous haddock the third… and I'm going to tell you about my friend, a brave, strong and loyal friend. His name was Toothless…._

Hiccup glided onto the boat deck and walked over to his father. "Drago has forces here, here and here, well he has traps here, here and here." Stoick said.

Hiccup studied the map carefully. "The I sagguset we attack his ground troops by flaking them here, here and there, as for this group, the younger warriors can strike here. The other's will do the same flanking pattern also. As for the traps and drago's dragons, my squadron and troops will take care of them, but no one is to touch Drago, he's mine!" Hiccup said.

Everyone looked at him with surprised expressions.

"What!? I pay attention! Know are we just going to stand her or are we fighting?!" Hiccup said.

Everyone got into position.

The fight began.

I fell to the ground and looked up at the blade Drago held.

"Goodbye Hiccup!" He sneered.

I watched him as he brought the blade down to finish me but that wasn't the case.

I nearly died when toothless took the assault.

"TOOTHLESS!" I screamed.

I grabbed my own blade and stabbed Drago right thought the chest.

I whispered into his ear. "The dragons are free; they don't have to be enslaved anymore."

Drago fell to the ground…dead.

Thunder rumbled over head as I turned and fell to my knees.

Toothless cooed softly.

"Toothless please don't, don't leave me alone, not know." I sobbed.

A soft toothless smile came to his lips.

"No don't you dare, don't you dare shut your eyes! Don't give up toothless!" I said.

He cooed once more and closed his eyes and just like that, he was gone…forever.

"No…TOOTHLESS! NO, NO, NO, NO!" I screamed.

_After that, I never really did go back to my normal self. I never got another dragon, nor have I ridden once since. I burned most of my pictures of him, I only have a few, though I don't have them on the wall anymore, I still go to the cove, to where we buried his body. It didn't feel right burning him, so I decided to baruy him in the cove. Where we met, were we trained to end the war. The only reason I wear this scale is to remind me that he was a part of me that I lost, and that this is what helps me keep on going without him by my side. I sometimes feel like he's still here, watching me, I hope he's watching me know._

"Hiccup?" Gobber called.

"Am i?" I asked.

"Yes you are." He said.

_A faint smile appeared on my lips._

_I walked inside the hut to find Astrid holding a blanket._

"It's a boy hiccup, and I think you'll love him a lot." Astrid said.

_I sat on the bed side and nearly broke into a sob of laughter._

_My son already had is eyes open reviling astrtic green eyes. The exact color of Toothless' eyes. _

_He smiled at me, a toothless smile._

_Tears came to my eyes._

"Have you figured out a name for him?" Gobber asked.

"Toothless." Astrid and I both said.

"Toothless night haddock." I said.

_I guess the gods really did give me a mericale. Our son will be very much like toothless._

**A/N: again I wanted to work on this type of writing. There's rumors stating toothless will die in dragons 2 do I believe this rumor? NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! But I started thinking about a fanfic like this at school, so I typed it up.**


	2. Chapter 1 14 years later

A friend's sacrifice

Chapter 1

14 years later

Toothless' POV:

I yawned and rolled out of bead and got ready.

As I walked down the stairs I sniffed the air.

"Humm, yum what are you making mom it smalls great!" I said trying to taste it.

Of course I get a soft punch. "How many times must I chase you and your father away from the food?"

"Too many, you've improved cooking from when we were kids!" My father said looking up from his papers.

My mother stuck her tougnge out at my father who shook his head about with a funny expression on his face.

I love my parents, there not mean to me, or force me to do things right. I sat down at my place at the table. I took a deep breath, today's the day.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course toothless, what is it?" He asked not looking up from his papers.

"Well, since I'm almost fifth teen, I was wondering, if I could get a dragon of my very own." I said.

My father chocked on his yak milk.

"Toothless, I-I'm not to sure if, if you're ready for a dragon." My father said.

"Why is it whenever I bring up the word dragon you always freak out? It's like you're scared of me getting on one?! You wear a scale around your neck! Mom has a dragon and you don't! I know you rode a dragon dad! Every night you told me stories of a hero and his dragon fighting to protect Berk!" I shouted.

My father wore a face of shock.

I covered my mouth. "Dad I-"

I turned and ran away out of the door.

I heared my mother shout my name but I didn't dare turn back, I ran into the woods.

Astrid's pov:

I turned back to my husband.

"You're going to let me handle the chaifing today and you're going after your son." I said.

"I-I, I can't lose him like I lost toothless." Hiccup said though a sob.

I knew why, why hiccup didn't want to let our son ride on a dragon, why we never speck about them in the house to often, it's because everything reminds him of Toothless' death.

"Hiccup, he's just like you were, he'll never understand unless you teach him, and show him why you fear such tasks." I said.

"Okay, I guess it makes since, I'll go find him." Hiccup said rising from his chair.

I kissed him.

"Your strong Hiccup, toothless' scale is your symbol of freedom and power. You know that, so show it." I said.

"I always do don't i?" He said softly.

"You do." I said.

With that he runs off into the woods.

"Toothless? If you can hear me, protect both of them, Hiccup and toothless both need your guidance." I said.

Toothless' POV:

I finally stopped running and sat down with my back against a tree. Tears fell from my eyes. How could I have been so cruel to my dad? I yelled at him and I- I went too far.

I sobbed harder.

A cold soft breeze hits me and I looked up to be face to face with a ghost.

The dragon softly smiled with no teeth.

"Who, are you?" I asked.

The dragon reached out its paw.

I put my head on its paw and gasped as memories entered my mind.

"Dad?" I asked looking at the dragon confused.

"Toothless?"

I spun around to see my father.

"Dad! There's this dr-" I stopped when I saw that there was nothing there.

"Hey, come back! My dad wasn't going to hurt you! Honest!" I said.

"What are you talking about toothless?" My dad asked.

"The was this ghost dragon and I touched him and I saw you." I said.

"Y-you, saw him? How!" My dad gripped my arms.

"Dad?" I asked.

"How did you see him?!" My father repeated.

"See who?!" I asked.

"The dragon, how'd you see him?" My father said.

"He found me." I said.

"I need to show you something." My father said taking my hand.

I followed him to a wrid place, though I've seen it in my dreams?

"Were are we?" I asked.

"This is the cove, this is where I met my dragon and trained him." My father said.

I saw a stone and walked over to it.

Here lies the best friend a boy could ever have,

A strong, brave and loyal, friend

One that no other dragon could replace

Here lies

Toothless

_My body felt paralyzed._

_I turned to my dad._

"_Is this mine?" I asked._

_My dad looked at me._

"_No, it's my dragons. I lost him when I was twenty years old." My dad said._

"_You- you only care about yourself! This is why you don't want me to have a dragon of my own! It's because I remind you to much of your dragon even my name is the same!" I said looking back at my father with hatred in my eyes._

"_Toothless was a night fury!" My father said._

"_I knew there was something wrong with me! That's the only reason you cared about me, it's because you're stupid mind is hallucinating that I'm him!" I snapped._

_I turned to run but my dad gripped my arm._

_I looked up and gasped._

_My dad's body, what's happening?!_

_The dragon, toothless, held me in his embrace._

_I closed my eyes._

"_I wish you could change my dad's mind." I said._

_The dragon purred and suddenly a night fury appeared asleep and small._

_I knelt down and picked up the small cub and looked back at him._

"_Take care of her. Her name is starlight." The dragon said._

"_I will, I promise!" I said._

_When I blinked my father held his head._

"_Dad? Can you hear me?" I asked._

"_What just happened to me?" My father asked._

"_Toothless took hold of your body, but look at this." I said._

_My father gasped. "I-Is that a night fury?"_

_I nodded. "Her name is starlight; toothless wants me to take care of her for him." _

_My father was hesitant before petting her._

"_Starlight." My father said well looking up at the sky. "If it's your choice to let my son look after you cub then so is it." _

"_So I can keep her?!" I asked._

"_Yes toothless, take really good care of her, night furies are very spesal, especially her, she's my dragons after all." My father said kissing my head._

_We walked back and my father told me more about toothless, the more I heared about him and my father made me only want to bond with starlight more._

"_You know your part night fury yourself." My father said_

_This caught me off guard._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Your appearance is identical to toothless. Like you remember yourself saying, I don't hallucinate it, I see him, in you just like everyone can see his straight and all in within my body." My father said._

_I looked down at starlight. "I guess I'll wait and see to fine it myself."_

"_You will, I time." My dad said._

_Astrid's Pov:_

_I came home tired and exposited, most of the time hiccup and I split the work and do half and half._

_I walked inside and saw hiccup cooking._

_I smiled softly._

"_What's my night doing in the kitchen?" I asked._

"_Astrid toothless' ghost appeared to toothless." Hiccup said turning to me._

"_His power?" I asked quietly._

"_no, not this time, toothless chose him to see himself and not me, why?" He asked._

"_Maybe there's something toothless must do, alone, something that you can't do." I said._

"_He took me over and turned me into a night fury Astrid, he gave toothless his cub." Hiccup said._

"_Wow, the last time he showed me that he was still here he turned you." I said._

_Hiccup nodded._

_My son came downstairs holding a small black ball._

_When he came over he smiled._

"_Okay starlight wake up." Toothless said._

_The young night fury purred and looked up at both hiccup and i._

_Her eyes where stunning, a silver- moonstone color. A star was on her head._

"_Why hello starlight." Hiccup said stroking her head._

_Astrid strokes her head also._

_Toothless placed her on the floor._

_She ran about happily._

_I haven't seen hiccup so happy in years, maybe toothless' daughter has given him back the pieces he'd lost 34 years ago._

_Starlight jumped up and tackled hiccup._

_I couldn't help but laugh as hiccup was licked to death by her little toungh._

"_I like you two starlight." Hiccup said though his laughter._

"_Come on star." Toothless said._

_The little night fury trotted back over to toothless._

_Maybe Hiccup will finally deside to ride again, though it's hard for me to believe. _

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of this.**


	3. Chapter 2 freedom or maybe not

A friend's sacrifice

Chapter 2

Toothless pov:

It's officially been 4 months know and I've worked with starlight so much, my dad watches and helps. Mom told me that she's hoping that with this need power and hope, that just maybe, my father will be willing to ride once more.

I ran down the stairs with starlight in tow.

"You're up earlier then normal." My father said.

"How the heck do you keep doing that? It's like you have eyes in the back of your head dad." I said.

"Because I have good ears, like a night fury." My father said.

"Not a chance it's because of your fat brain in there." I said.

He laughed. "Perhaps."

Starlight whimpered.

"star?" I asked.

My father gasped and gritted his teeth.

When I re opened my eyes I saw toothless.

"You took over dad again." I said.

The dragons smiled and touched star's head.

She purred.

"You've taken good care of her, toothless." The dragon said.

"I promised you that I would do i?" I said.

"Good morning toothless." my mother said as she walked into the room.

"Well good morning to you." Toothless replied.

"Hiccup hasn't been the same since you died. Please just once show yourself to him." My mother said.

"I fear if I do then he'll only hurt more." Toothless said.

"I know toothless, but he need you, at least let him have one day one day to spend with you." mom bagged.

"You'll have to take it up with hiccup; if he agrees then I'll take a solid form." Toothless said.

Mom nodded.

When I blacked my dad opened his eyes.

"Dad?" I asked.

"How long was I under for?" Dad asked.

"Not very long, but you have a choice to make, toothless can take a solid form but only once for the time being." Mom said.

"If you're asking me if I want to see toothless then my awser is yes!" Dad said.

I felt my eyes drift closed.

"Awaken the soul of the night." I whispered.

I opened my eyes.

Toothless appeared crossing his tail over his feet.

"Toothless!" My dad said wrapping his arms around the dragons' neck.

Toothless purred and nuzzled my father.

"Gods I wish you were still alive." My father said looking into the dragons eyes.

So this is your- well sort of true from." I said touching his nose.

He smiled. "Well it's not something you see every day."

"Whoa, you can achalley speck Norse!" my father said.

"I'm dead bud, oveasly yes I can speck Norse." Toothless said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but, let's go flying." My dad said.

I turned to my mom with a wicked smile on my face.

"You'll need this." My mom said handing my father his gear.

"You- kept'd it all these years?" dad asked.

My mother smiled and nodded.

My father set up the saddle and smiled.

He hesitates for a moment.

"I'm okay bud, this is our day." Toothless said smiling.

My father hopped onto the night furies back.

"Hold it you two! You're riding with all of the riders! The same thing, we did when we were kids." Mom said.

"I'm off to meet up with the other kids!" I said running out the door with starlight following.

Hiccup's POV

I'm here, here with toothless, my dragon, the one who gave up his life to save mine. To only Chet his way out of the god's hands to stay earth bound.

The others took their places.

"Welcome to the land of the living, this is your first time flying in 34 years, do you even remember anything?" Snoutlout asked.

"You'd be surprised what I remember." I said.

We took to the sky.

The sudden rush of air studded me.

I haven't done this for so long, I've forgotten how it feels.

I cried out in the pure thrill of it.

"Wahoo! Yeah!" I screamed.

The pure joy of this!

"Ready bud!" I said.

"You've been holding this back for 34 years hiccup; let your spirit fly once more! Toothless said.

I took a breath, and breathed out I run and jumped feeling the wind rush past me.

I feel so free, something I haven't felt in so long. The pure thrill of it makes me laugh and scram in joy.

I fall and toothless dose too.

I watch as the others follow and perform their own stunts.

Astrid took my place when I lost toothless, she took my spot to control the air strike attacks, and well I took my father's place leading the ground forces.

Gods, has it really been that long since I lost everyone?

My father from old age, my mother from dragoncough and Gobber from old age.

Dragoncough, was a disuses that claimed may lives, I managed to make a cure but, that was when I still rode, after that I never rode again, ever.

"Hiccup!" Toothless cried.

I hit the water.

I held my breath but I felt my body sinking.

Toothless swam to me.

I closed my eyes and realsed my breath.

Toothless' POV:

I rushed home as soon as I was told that something had happened to my father.

When I got there I gasped.

My dad's body laid still and his breaths uneven.

"No, dad!" I cried.

Toothless growled.

"Toothless what happened to dad? Is he going to die?" I asked.

"He hit the water, I tried to grab your father but I was to late, once he was in it some sort of force was trying to drowned him, I wasn't about to let the fate's cut his string again." Toothless said.

My mother hugged my trembling body; she took me to my room.

"He can't die! I can't let that happen, I can use my power! I have to!" I said.

"I'd say yes but it's not a very big problem at the moment, y-your father was attacked by a tail class dragon called the downer." Mom said.

"I-I…" Suddenly my body clasped and then memories flash though my mind.

**A/N: oh no! Hiccup's not in good concision? Nor is his son toothless! is there a reason for such sudden trail of events? Find out next time.**


End file.
